The Chaotic Arena Rumble!
by The Terror of Dimensions
Summary: Few can defeat the Terror of Dimensions, but how many can hold their own? Try your might, brave warriors, and see how long you can last against the Lord of Chaos. Let's get ready to RUMBLE! Rated M to play it safe. (This uses characters from various franchises, as well as OC characters)
1. Luna Greyback

**A little project I decided to work on with** ** _LunaTheBlackWolf_** **and her OC...Luna. Time for RWBY to meet the Lord of Chaos!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Luna Greyback had been through many things that baffled her, but suddenly finding herself in a large arena of some kind was not one of them. An audience of humans, Faunus, and other creatures that she'd never seen before were watching her from some seats high above and cheering loudly. Eyeing the area suspiciously, she drew out her Bow staff.

"...the f*** am I?"

Just then, a loud announcer voice was heard calling out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fillies and gentlecolts, lifeforms big and small, welcome to the fight of your lives! The Chaotic Rumble Arena!"

The crowd cheered and applauded loudly, but depending on their species depended on how they accomplished this means. Needless to say, it was quite deafening. Luna narrowed her eyes in irrataion.

"Alright! Somebody better tell me what the f*** is going on here! Where am I?!" she yelled out, tightening her grip on Silver Moon.

"You are in a special arena built by the champion himself!" the announcer said over the microphone, "You have been brought here to test your skill, might, and power against the champion. You are not expected to win, for that is not necessarily the goal. But in the process, your skill will be tested and your might challenged! So, do you have anything you'd like to show us, or would you rather keep that a mystery?"

As the announcer spoke, a large screen appeared high above the crowd on either side of the arena, live broadcasting Luna down below. Still trying to process her current predicament, the she-wolf could only glance at her surroundings. She jumped suddenly when music began to play, and she found herself staring into her own startled gaze on a large screen above her head.

 _*howl*_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight~  
_ _Hunt you down, eat you alive~  
Just like animals, animals, like animals whoa~  
Maybe you think that you can hide~  
I can smell your scent for miles~  
Just like animals, animals, like animals whoa~_

Words began to appear as the music blared:

[Name: Luna Greyback  
Species: Faunus, White Wolf  
Age: 17  
Home World: Remnant  
Semblance: ?  
Known Occupations: White Fang spy, Huntress-In-Training]

Choosing to ignore the growing sense of paranoia in her gut, the young wolf ultimately decided to just defeat whatever "champion" was here, and then find her way out of...wherever this arena was. It looked nothing like Amity Colosseum, so she knew she wasn't in Vale. This thought, of course, didn't settle her nerves. Instead of answering the voice over the loud speakers, Luna just silently got into a deep stance with her black bo-staff held in front of her, the Ice Dust tips fogging. With her tail swishing behind her, the Faunus made a "bring it" gesture with Silver Moon, her glowing blue eyes zeroed in on the large door across the arena. The crowd cheered, but then suddenly the arena lighting dimmed and new music played. This one sounded edgy, menacing even, and on the screen an explosion appeared, and another one appeared in the arena too. As the smoke cleared an 18 year old boy appeared. He had blue eyes, brown hair, and white skin. A mischievous look was in his eye and he seemed to be confident in winning. The screen started broadcasting achievements that the boy had accomplished, and a lot of them surprised Luna: taking on an army by himself, crushing "gods" like they were nothing, even destroying an entire galaxy. All with some kind of powerful magic. As these images played, the music began:

[Intro]

 _Yeah_

 _Yo!_

[Verse 1]

 _I'm the tallest of mountains  
_ _I am the roughest of waves  
_ _I'm the toughest of terrors  
_ _I am the darkest of days  
_ _I'm the last one that's standing  
_ _Don't try to stand in my way  
_ _Cause I've been up against better  
_ _Just take a look at my face_

 _Cause if you're messing with me  
_ _I am a dangerous weapon  
_ _I am the sharpest of blades  
_ _I'll cut you down in a second  
_ _Cause I was born in this pain  
_ _It only hurts if you let it  
_ _So if you think you can take me  
_ _Then you should go and forget it_

[Pre-Chorus]

 _And after all this time you're back for more_

 _(I won't stop until they know my name)_

 _So I'll take what's mine and start this war_

 _(I'm coming at you like a tidal wave)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _When everything you know has come and gone  
_ _(You are at your lowest, I am rising higher)_

 _Only scars remain of who I was  
_ _(What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire)_

 _When there's no one left to carry on  
_ _(This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...)_

 _This pain persists, I can't resist  
_ _But that's what it takes to be infinite_

[Bridge]

 _Yeah!_

 _So look around you and tell me what you really see  
_ _I never end, that's the difference in you and me  
_ _Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down  
_ _It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now?_

 _So look around you and tell me what you really see  
_ _You live a lie and that's the difference in you and me  
_ _I have the power, lemme show you what it's all about  
_ _It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now?_

 _(Who is gonna save you now?)_

 _*instrumental break*_

 _I am the tallest of mountains and  
_ _Don't you ever forget it  
_ _If you step in the ring  
_ _Then you're gonna regret it_

 _Yeah, 'cause if you're messing with me  
_ _Then you should know that it's over  
_ _I don't crumble for nothing  
_ _I got the world on my shoulders_

 _[Pre-Chorus, followed by chorus and bridge, then ends]_

The boy smirked at Luna and said, "Huh? Huh! Oh come on! You've gotta admit that was cool!"

Luna merely raised her brow. "Hmph, ego much?", she asked in a bored tone, her intense blue eyes focused on the new arrival.

The boy gave a laugh as the video board pulled up his own info:

[Name: The Terror of Dimensions, or TD  
Species: Human  
Age: (Earth) 18, (Beyond) Unknown  
Home World: Earth  
Powers: Chaos, Fire, Darkness, and Musical Mumb Jumbo  
Known Occupations: Guardian of Existence, Villainy, (recently) Family man]

Brushing her silver bangs outta her face, Luna scoffed at the info displayed.

"'Terror of Dimensions'? Was your mother that original of a person, or did you pick that yourself?"

Deciding to quit the small talk, she returned to the matter at hand.

"So, you have any idea what the h*** is going on here? Dude over the intercom said something about fighting this 'champion' as a means to test our skills. Know anything about that?"

"Of course," TD replied with smirk, "After all, I'm the one who organized it. As for the champion...you're looking at him, Doll Face."

He placed his hands behind his head as he let it sink in for her. Her eyes narrowed and her grip on Silver Moon tightened.

"Call me that again, and you'll be choking on your own d***," she growled, her silver tail swishing behind her in a similar agitated manner.

"Aww! Your tail swishes in such a cute way when you're mad!" TD replied, then stood with his hands spread out. He didn't even look scared. "Alright then, Wolfie. Bring it."

Fighting the growl threatening to slip from her throat, the young wolf faunus ignored the boy's remarks and got into a deep fighting stance. The ice dust on the ends of her weapon fogged as her Aura flared to life. Keeping her eyes zeroed in on the boy, she waited patiently for him to make a move.

TD simply chuckled and raised his hand. When he did, a column of blood-red fire came from his hand and came towards Luna at the speed of a bullet. Her pupils dilated as the fire raced toward her at a near-blinding speed. She barrel-rolled to her right just in time for the flames to zoom past her and crash into the wall behind her. Giving her staff a spin, she then sprinted towards her target. TD charged as well, but right before they clashed he yelled, "Psyche!" and disappeared in a flash of light, teleporting behind her. His cheeky grin still remained and he seemed more amused than intimidated. Luna barely managed to regain her balance after having to suddenly halt her attack. Once she did, she turned to glare back at TD.

"Great, a f***ing joker," she growled to herself. Returning to a defensive tactic, she made a come-hither motion with Silver Moon. TD smiled and made a motion with his hand in midair, which caused a sword of some kind to appear. The sword had flames for a blade, and the flames were, of course, blood-red in color. TD grabbed the hilt and a loud explosion noise was heard as the flames on the sword intensified. He smirked then rushed her yet again, this time with the intent of actual combat. Luna rushed forward, and raised Silver Moon just in time to block the fiery blade with the shaft of her staff. The fogging of the ice dust in either end intensified at the sudden introduction of heat. His abdomen exposed, she planted her foot roughly into his gut, then swung her staff at his head when he doubled over. TD took each blow, falling to the ground when hit in the head. But he quickly teleported into the sky a few feet above her and delivered his own blow to her staff, which caused them to separate as a surge of power erupted between the two. TD was still smiling, but he seemed impressed now.

"I underestimated you, my dear," TD remarked, then added, "But, is that all you can do?"

Allowing a smirk of her own to appear on her face, Luna raised Silver Moon once more, aiming for the boy's face. Then suddenly, a long curved blade sprang from that end, further closing the distance between them. With the blade only an inch from the boy's Adams apple, Luna replied, "would you like a quick run-down of everything? Or do you have a preferred way of getting your a** kicked?"

"Actually, I'd like to let you in on a secret," the boy stated. He then spoke in a whisper, but it soon got louder as he performed one of his favorite attacks.

"Fus... ROH DAH!"

A surge of energy left his mouth and struck Luna, sending her flying backwards through the air several yards from him. TD laughed as he watched.

"Gets them every time! I love this Shout!" he exclaimed while laughing.

 _Well, there's a new definition of all bark no bite!_

Thinking quickly, Luna thrust the blade of Silver Moon into the dirt beneath her as she neared the ground. Using the given momentum, she swung around the staff several times before launching herself back towards her opponent, ripping her weapon from the ground again in the process. Thankfully, the idiot was still laughing his head off hysterically.

Once again, she planted the blade into the ground, but this time at an angle. Swinging again, she delivered a powerful front kick to the boy's chin, sending him back several feet onto his back. Completing the single swing, she flipped in the air and landed on her feet gracefully, and returned to her defensive stance.

TD skidded for a few feet before suddenly coming to an abrupt stop, though how was unclear as he not used anything visible to stop himself. He stood to his feet and lifted his hands. The sky darkened and Red lightning fell from the sky, striking around the arena at random except for wherever he happened to be.

"Nice, you caught me off guard, Luna Greyback," TD said, "but I think playtime is over now."

He stretched his hands towards her and several tendrils of red lightning fired at her, Star Wars style.

Too fast for her to even process, the blast sent the silver she-wolf flying and crashing into the arena wall before landing in the dirt. She let out a pained grunt, her muscles spasming uncontrollably as the final sparks of electricity ran rapidly through her system. Gasping for air, she turned her startled blue gaze back at TD, the red tendrils dancing around him in a terrifyingly graceful manner.

 _Who- what the f*** is this guy?!_ , she thought to herself. She thanked whatever gods were out there for her unusually large quantity of Aura; she feared a blast like that may have killed any other Huntsman in one go. Struggling to her feet and shaking off her dizzy spell, the wolf sprinted towards her opponent once more. As she ran across the arena, she dodged many more bolts of lightning along the way, using her heightened sense of smell and hearing to pinpoint possible touchdown zones.

TD watched her movements with surprise.

 _Impossible!_ he thought to himself, _That would've at least stunned anyone else! Guess she's more trouble than I anticipated._

With a growl, TD raised his hand again and a pillar of fire appeared in front of him, which was red in color too (because he's just addicted to the color, apparently). The pillar moved slowly towards Luna, seemingly set on a single goal: to catch her.

Seeing the flame pillar approach her, Luna braced herself for this next, truthfully uncertain, attack. She ran to meet the pillar head-on. Just before they clashed, she began to spin her staff like a propeller blade as fast as she could, her Aura activating the ice dust simultaneously. She still felt the intense heat burning her skin, but as luck would have it, the icy vortex she created cut right through the pillar, saving her from incineration. Ignoring TD's comical disbelieving face, she used Silver Moon to vault over the stunned teen's head. With impressive speed, she swept his feet from under him and brought her staff around him to press against his windpipe as he landed on his knees. With him now in a firm grip, she let her Semblance flow. Thick, black mist emitted from her hands and inched towards its new victim. The mist surrounded his body quickly, and a sadistic smile stretched across her face as she watched the mist encircle his head through the blade of her naginata, his eyes turning white as her Vapor robbed him of his sight, along with other senses.

TD released a burst of energy that forced her off of him, then his hands glowed white as he was engulfed in a whirlwind of power. He levitated off the ground and chanted:

 _"Halooga, Sarouga! Come winds of the Caspian Sea!_

 _Lemaxious lacitus! Et max laryngitis! La voche to me!"_

The whirlwind cleared a bit and TD turned to her as his eyes turned from white back to normal. He gave an evil grin.

"Nice try, puppy!" he scoffed, "but I've seen better!"

The arena shook as he levitated himself back in the air, and suddenly the ground cracked apart as a lava course appeared. Only one with proper skill could possibly navigate that.

"I can do this all day!" TD scoffed, "Got plenty more where that came from!"

Luna's heart hammered against her ribcage as she observed the chaos appearing around her. And for the first time in a long time, she was unsure of what to do. Whoever this guy was...well, she wouldn't lie; She thinks she sees where he got his name from.

Taking several deep breaths, she carefully observed the new environment: the ground had broken apart in several places, and the plates of terraferma now buoyed on a lake of bubbling lava.

 _Well, sh**...The Floor Is Lava, Level Difficulty: Extreme._

Pushing back the fear growing in her stomach, she took off. With a leap, she made it onto the first plate with no issue. Being extra cautious, she kept her legs loose and arms spread to steady herself should the plate rock from her weight. Thankfully, it didn't much. Pleased with the results so far, she then set her gaze on the next plate ahead. However, this one was much further away; she couldn't just jump.

Deciding to try an earlier strategy, she held Silver Moon horizontally at eye-level, before sprinting towards the edge of the plate. However, that was when she felt it, just as she prepared to vault herself. It was faint, but she felt it. A rumbling under her feet. Eyes widening in fear, the she-wolf dug her feet into the dirt beneath her in hopes of halting in time. Just as she finally stopped near the edge, a wall of boiling magma shot into the air for several seconds.

A second too slow, and she surely would have died just then. She wiped at her eyes as they watered profusely from the intense heat only a couple feet away from her face. When the lava finally subsided, she waited and felt again for another possible burst for a good minute. Nothing. She prepared herself once more, and this time successfully vaulted herself across the river of doom and onto the next plate. After steadying herself, she glared at TD who continued to hover in the air on the opposite side of the arena. She could FEEL his smug gaze as he watched her try to navigate the mine field. She met his gaze, and flashed her canines, silently giving the clear message that she wasn't done yet.

"I'm comin' for you, b***ch," her icy gaze almost seemed to say.

TD smiled in admiration at the Funus.

"You Hunters and Huntresses never cease to amaze me!" he stated. Several spheres of energy appeared in his hands and all around him.

"However, this is where the tides turn!"

The spheres all launched at Luna simultaneously, and TD himself kept up a constant barrage of fire bursts, always on the offensive, not giving her time to rest this time.

Luna's stomach dropped once more. Then, as if the world suddenly began moving in slow motion, one final idea came to mind. She hated using this power, but she had no better option at this point. In the span of just a few seconds, Silver Moon had shrunk back into its compact form and was back on the mag-halter on her thigh. Closing her eyes, she searched for the energy she needed for this maneuver. She found it, and the adrenaline rushed through her body at near light speed. The world began to move at normal speed again once she opened her eyes, and she then lowered herself onto all fours.

Letting her animalistic instincts take over, she sprinted through the mine field of lava. Dodging the constant barrade of energy blasts and occasional wall of flying magma. Finally reaching the other end of the arena, she drew Silver Moon once more, thrusting the blade into the, now stable, ground. With a final jump, she planted her feet along the weapon's shaft, and the staff shot her into the air towards her opponent as it straightened itself.

With a wolf-like snarl, she seized TD by the throat and pulled him back down to the ground with her. With careful maneuvering, she twisted their bodies to where he took the brunt of the force when they slammed onto the ground.

TD groaned, then let out a laugh as he teleported out of her grip.

"That was great!" He shouted. The announcer's voice returned as TD stood to his feet.

"Congratulations, Luna Greyback! You have successfully held your own in the arena against the champion!"

The crowd cheered wildly, but TD seemed more interested in her name.

"Wait, Luna Greyback? _The_ Luna Greyback!? The one from the fandom site?"

Fandom site? The h*** was he talki-...wait a second.

"Wait, you're THAT Terror of Dimensions? The one from the Spruce Willis fandom?!" Luna asked in bewilderment, her tail swishing rather painfully behind her, the appendage unfortunately having taken a few burns during her journey across the arena. And her Aura was depleted after that last attack. Great...

But back to this guy, claiming to know her. Surely it wasn't the same guy?...

"Yes!" TD agreed, nodding his head. "Wow! What are the odds?"

Even though she still wanted to rip this guy's throat out, the wolf faunus couldn't help but chuckle at the circumstances. She walked over and offered her hand, "Well, f*** me runnin'! This world is gettin' smaller by the minute! What's up, ya psychotic b*****d?"

"Oh, the usual," TD said as he shook her hand, "Making some chaos here and there wherever I go. How's your tail, by the way? I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"Hurts like a b**ch, but I'll live," she replied, raising the mentioned limb. "Better go find a paramedic or something anyway, cuz it'll be awhile before my Aura replenishes fully."

"No worries!" TD stated, "We got some top notch guys here that can fix you up in no time!"

The silver she-wolf sighed.

"Well, that's a relief!". An evil grin made its way onto her face, "So how ya been? Still fantasizing about that little girl pony cartoon?"

Luna couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed blush that spread across her friends face.

"Actually, yes," TD replied, "But it's become more than just a fantasy. You see...well, it's actually real. And I have a new life there. In fact, some of the members in the audience today come from the world featured in that cartoon."

He gestured to several ponies, who cheered and stomped their hooves when he pointed them out. Luna wanted to say something to deny their possible existence, but she couldn't think of what to say. Sure enough, the ponies WERE there. And a purple one was waving at TD. She could only stand there with comical, disbelieving wide eyes, mouth agape. TD laughed at her expression, then an idea seemed to come to mind.

"Say, I have a little proposition for you. How would you like to be a spectator yourself when the next fight rolls around? I'll even give you a VIP seating with my friends, if you're interested. And who knows? Maybe one of these days I'll be able to arrange for a rematch."

Luna suddenly broke from her trance.

"Oh HELL no! I ain't fighting your crazy ass again! Sure, maybe I'll fight beside ya, but never against ya again! What WAS all of that, by the way?! Who, or what, are you?"

Her questions flew outta her mouth faster than she could process. TD smiled at her, muttering to himself to scratch the rematch idea.

"I am a human, but not from Remnant. I was granted powers beyond anything that anyone has ever seen. Even Salem is child's play compared to me. I was once the villain, but now I'm turning over a new leaf. I am the Terror of Dimesnions, or TD for short, and I'm proud of my job: defending existence. What happened today was just a little project I decided to throw together with the help of others. Sorry if it was inconvenient, but your author didn't specify when you were available."

 **Meanwhile, on the other side of the screen...**

An 18-year-old girl's gray eyes suddenly widened, startled by what she had just read.

 _The f***...?_ , she thought to herself, eyeing her phone screen suspiciously.

 **Back to reality...**

"But, enough of the Fourth Wall breaks," TD said, giving those reading this one last smirk before turning back to Luna. "If you're not interested in a rematch, fine. But the spectator offer is still up."

Just then, a trumpet blared and the announcer's voice called out, "New challenger approaching!"

"On that note," TD said with a smile, "the next one should be starting soon. So, wanna watch?"

The silver she-wolf gave a curt nod. "Sure," she said, then grinned. "But you're buying refreshments. Nothing personal, buuuut..." She trailed off, simply waving her injured tail for indication. "Seems fair, yeah?" She then started walking to the VIP section, hips swaying with attitude.

"Fair enough," TD stated as he watched her go. He then prepared himself to meet the next opponent.

* * *

 **Who should TD fight next time? Lemme know, and we can get them into a fight together. Teams are allowed, and they can either be OC's or legitimate characters from the franchise suggested. Tell me who you think should go against him through review or PM, along with the franchise. If you use a team or OC (or both), lemme know their skills/powers, their strengths and weaknesses, and any other information that may be useful.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed! Cya next time!**

 **Songs used: "Animals" by _Maroon 5_**

 **"Infinte" from _Sonic Forces_**

 **Also, the short chant TD uses is from Disney's _The Little Mermaid._**


	2. Richard Liu

**Here comes the next challenger! Will he prove to be a challenge to the Terror of Dimensions? We'll see, Precious.**

 **Thank you _Xovercreator_ for your submission! I enjoyed working on this with you!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing spoken by Richard when he found himself in an arena was, "D**n it... I swear if this is another of Yukari or Minerva's tricks on me, I'm going to really blow it on them..."

Just then, a loud voice was heard over the mic as Richard got a better look at his surroundings. The arena was packed to the brim with all kinds of creatures: humans, and other sentient creatures, most of which he had never seen before. Some were human-like or humanoid in appearance, but others were like animals, yet somehow one could tell that they were beyond just mindless beasts.

"Welcome, new challenger!" the voice shouted over the mic, "You are the second to take on our champion today! Your skills will be tested against the might of the champion. You are not expected to succeed, but in this fight you will be put to the test. Prepare yourself, for this will be a fight to remember!"

The crowd cheered and applauded as a large screen floated into the area, displaying some of Richard's deeds over the years. He was surprised that this information could be known to these people and was curious as to how they managed to obtain such accurate visuals. As he pondered this, music suddenly started to roar over the speakers and a theme started playing along in sync with his deeds onscreen.

 _What is this thing I have become_

 _Another animal chained, destined_  
 _To fall, to crawl, to kill, anything anyone_

 _All of these deed I have done_  
 _All the blood that I caused to run_  
 _Remember that i did all this for you_  
 _Don't forget how far I have come_

 _I need you to believe_  
 _I am not a machine_  
 _Sever the cables inside_  
 _Please, set me FREE!_

 _FREE!_

 _What is this thing I have become_  
 _Another lifeless stained fiction_  
 _I'm ashamed, of who I am, i'm not a man...I'm just a hired gun_

 _Every heartless act that i've done_  
 _Any feelings once held now gone_  
 _Remember that i did all this for you_  
 _Think about how far I have come_

 _Cause, I need you to believe_  
 _I am not a machine_  
 _Sever the cables inside_  
 _Please, set me FREE!_

 _Yeah, I need you to believe_  
 _I am not a machine_  
 _Sever the cables inside_  
 _Please, set me FREE!_

 _FREE!_

 _FREE!_

 _I AM NOT A MACHINE!_

The screen lit up again, this time displaying information about Richard for the crowd to see.

[Name: Richard Liu  
Species: Human/Phoenix (Immortal Hybrid)  
Age: (Physical) 17, (True Age) 46  
Homeworld: Gensokyo  
Powers: Elements  
Known Occupations: Spec-Ops Leader, Savior, Grand Tactician, Realm Protector, Lone Merc?]

"Well, this may get interesting after all," Richard said to himself as he prepared for the champion to appear. Just then, the sky darkened and a human figure dropped down into the arena as the screen displayed the deeds of the champion.

[Que Infinite Theme]

Richard was amazed at the sheer power that this man claimed to possess. TD (as you may have guessed the champion to be) simply chuckled as the screen displayed his own personal information.

[Name: The Terror of Dimensions, or TD  
Species: Human  
Age: (Earth) 18, (Beyond) Unknown  
Home World: Earth  
Powers: Chaos, Fire, Darkness, and Musical Mumb Jumbo  
Known Occupations: Guardian of Existence, Villainy, (recently) Family man]

"So this is the person I face," Richard said to himself grimly, "I might not win, but I will get out of here, with a single wager."

TD smiled at the human before him.

"Well, what do we have here? An immortal god-like challenger? Interesting. This ought to be good."

 _He overestimates me. But something doesn't feel right._

Richard thought, before he then replied to TD. "So you're TD? Catchy theme you got there. Wonder why it fits you so much."

"You really wish to know?" TD asked with an evil grin. Suddenly, the sky darkened and red lighting danced all around TD's form, encasing him in a deadly shield. The ground cracked apart and lava could be seen within the cracks. TD looked to Richard.

"I've got plenty more where that came from!" he shouted, almost hysterically, "You've been warned! Aha ha ha!"

"Warned? Consider me intrigued." Richard spoke with a eager smile on his face. "It looks like that my hunch about you being something that I possibly might not beat is true. But still, what's my goal? Survive 5 minutes? 10? More? Less? By the looks of this place, and your current listing, I'm expected not to defeat you, but to survive against you, right?"

"There's no real time limit," TD stated, "Just to see if you have what it takes to stand your own against me...starting now." His voice changed into a Palpatine voice as he finished. "Now, you will suffer the full power of the Dark Side."

Raising his hands, TD fired a stream of red lighting from his fingers and straight at Richard.

"Wow, are you a can of references-" Richard was about to speak, before the red Force Lightning was fired at him. He managed to barely charge enough magic to form a frontal shield of magic in front of him and was pushed back, before he forced the lightning off of himself.

"Trying to sneak-attack me and get this done as fast as you could? Sorry, that trick doesn't fly against me!"

"I thought that you were ready," TD replied, "Oh well! Ready or not, it begins!"

With another laugh, TD fired several blasts of red fire at Richard, while simultaneously having lightning fall from the sky at him. Richard prepared a spell in both of his hands, as he used one hand to cast a cone of frost to slow down the balls of fire, even snuffing some out, while his other hand formed a earth shield that he held above him. The lightning struck it with mighty force, causing small parts to break off, but it still held steady from the aerial barrage. TD watched with interest.

So, you're an elementalist?" he noted, summoning a sphere of energy in both hands. "Well, that certainly will be something worth fighting against."

TD suddenly teleported in front of Richard and with one punch from his now-glowing hands, the earth shield shattered. Knowing that in a split-second he would be next, Richard immediately rid himself of what little of the shield remained, before dodging the barrage of lightning and taking a few steps back. He aimed a strike at TD's solar plexus to stun him as much as he could, so that he could prepare other spells to defend himself long enough to find a way to actually slow down TD's momentum. TD, surprisingly, didn't seem to expect the strike, so he took the full blow at full speed. He fell to the ground groaning in pain, but as he did a red aura surrounded him and let out a shockwave of energy. Richard was immediately thrown back by the energy pulse, as the magic shockwave prevented him from being able to concentrate enough magic to use wind magic in righting himself, and he skidded the ground for a few meters before managing to flip himself back straight. He then immediately summoned large ice-shards that started flying down towards TD's surroundings.

TD stood up with a determined look, but when he saw the ice-shards he got a more scared expression. At the last second he teleported out of the way of the ice-shards and stared at Richard with a grim expression, as if now a bit doubtful of who he was facing. He didn't seem to be affected by his wound anymore; he probably had a fast healing factor or something.

Richard raised a eye-brow at TD's expression, as he figured TD's weakness to ice as a possibility, before then casting magic from two elements. He suddenly caused a cloud of dust to appear, weakening the eye-sight of TD as much as possible, before then casting fire magic around himself to hide his thermal signature, if TD had one. Richard then immediately fired off a large gust of green wind projectiles at TD, dispelling the dust cloud, as the attack was aimed at TD's back. Just before the projectiles connected, they stopped in midair and disintegrated. TD then lifted his hands and the fire around Richard suddenly turned on him and started engulfing him in their flames. TD turned to the god-like entity and smiled.

"Bad choice," TD stated as he walked towards his victim, the flames burning Richard more fiercely as TD got closer, "Using fire against me...never works."

Richard only grunted in pain, as his own strategy backfired on him.

"Well now, then that scratches one thing off my list of moves against you." Richard spoke with a strained grin, since the flames were eating into his body, "But you won't have me fighting on my life-line yet!"

Richard charged a large amount of magic around his body, before it unleashed a pulse of cold energy that snuffed the fire out and knocked TD back, although Richard was still slightly hurt from the intense flames. TD recoiled in shock.

 _Dang it_ , he said to himself, _This guy's good. I'll have to be careful with that ice magic of his. But maybe..._

A thought came to mind and he grinned. Turning back to Richard, TD used one of his favorite attacks: the Skyrim "Marked for Death" shout.

"Krii Lun Aus!"

A purple burst of magic erupted from his mouth and struck Richard, causing him to suddenly feel strange. He felt weaker, more vulnerable, and he could feel his very life slowly being chewed away by this strange power.

 _He can Dragonshout!? Well, this person has a lot of skills he hasn't shown yet, but this!?_ Richard thought, _And if he spams that shout, I'm actually going to die once he attacks me!_

He immediately charged up some kind of energy in his hand. As it turned white, he thrust it onto his chest, nullifying the effects of the shout, and immediately bringing a staff out of one of his sukimas, beared with white wings and a green orb tip.

"VOW OF SILENCE!" Richard chanted, as TD felt that his chants has been sealed temporarily, meaning that he was without Dragon Shouts.

TD was stunned that Richard was aware of the Dragon Shouts and that he had canceled them. However, he was not one to let a weapon in his arsenal disappear so easily. Closing his eyes, TD started chanting in multiple voices at once, each voice different from the last. However, one stood out from the rest; a voice chanting in the Black Speech of Mordor along with one that spoke the Ancient Dragon tongue. While it wasn't clear what he was saying, Richard did know that those two voices were canceling the effects of the Vow of Silence. The other voices were causing a tornado of energy to form around TD, making it hard to get close to him.

 _Did he... Did he just manage to cancel the Vow of Silence?_ Richard said to himself, _It's meant to stop vocal chants like Dragonshout, but it's stopped by a counter-chant. He's playing this battle quite well. And what's more... I don't have a good feeling about that energy tornado... He must be charging something, I know it... And how can have multiple voices that each chant? It's not possible for any being with merely a single mind and mouth... Unless..._

Richard immediately slammed his staff down, before he then placed his arms inside the sukimas, as more appeared, with additional arms, as his face contorts with some stress from trying to have multiple arms, as he immediately pulls out a different staff for each, as he closes his eyes, and let his magic flow through each of his arms, as their various spells were being created, in order to prepare for a salvo of spells, both offence and defense for what TD was charging up. TD noticed this and decided that playtime was over. The tornado was sucked into his body, then an extremely large burst of energy erupted from him and towards Richard. The amount of energy used was...incredible. Never before had such power been seen before. Even the audience was in silent awe at what they saw.

"This ends now!" TD shouted as the energy closed in on its target.

Richard noticed the blast coming towards him, as he immediately lets the spells flow back into him, as he opens his eyes.

"DECLARE SPELL CARD: ELEMENT FOUNDATION 'FOUR BECOME ONE'!" He shouted, as a large beam of energy, surrounded by red, blue, green and yellow streaks matched against the burst, battling against it with great force, as the clash of magic caused the entire arena to shake. The two beams collided for a full minute, neither side gaining any ground. However, TD didn't seem to be using his full power, and this confused Richard...that is, until a loud voice had shouted at him from behind.

"Krii Lun Aus!"

The Marked for Death Shout struck Richard in the back yet again, followed quickly by a sharp pain in his gut.

Richard gasped in pain, as he felt something spike through his abdomen, and blood began to ooze slowly out of the wound. He immediately fired off a barrage of ice shards behind himself, having decided to settle for TD's weakness being ice.

 _This can't be how I go out... I refuse to lose like this!_ Richard thought, as he slammed some purification magic on his own body, and immediately rid the effects of the Dragon Shout as much as could.

He then withdrew his arms from the sukima, as his strain on his own magic was gone, before he pulls out a short-sword from his sukima, before then enshrouding it with ice.

TD growled at the sight of the ice. With a surge of energy filling his body, he inflicted an impossibly fast barrage of Dragon shouts upon Richard.

"Yol Tor Shul! Krii Lun Aus! Fus Roh Dah!"

These and many more shouts were shot at Richard, each in rapid succession and each varying in effects.

Richard immediately matched up to TD's salvo with his own, using his free hand to cast various spells and chants towards TD, either colliding with the Dragonshouts, or even hitting TD and weakening him slightly.

But Richard himself was not without damage, as some of the damaging shouts managed to hit him, weakening him further with the impaling wound still leaking out his life-blood.

TD noticed Richard's failing condition and continued to use Shouts, bursts of fire, and tendrils of lightning on Richard; an unrelenting barrage. At the same time, a magical shield formed around TD's form and prevented the majority of any retaliation from affecting him. TD chuckled. He could tell Richard was starting to weaken. All he had to do was speed up the process. Richard only grit his teeth, as he decided to switch to defense, as the flurry of magic stopped from his side, and he cast various barriers and shields over himself to prevent more shouts from piling onto him.

The barrage lasted for what felt like hours (but was truthfully only two minutes), then TD stopped and levitated in the air with a smirk. He didn't even seem to be trying to attack anymore. More like sitting back and waiting for a desired outcome. Richard waited for the barrage to end, before he immediately put his hands up in the air, as the barriers and shields disappeared, broken severely by the massive barrage that TD gave him. This act surprised the collected audience a little, some even gasping at what he was doing.

"Alright, I submit." Richard admitted. "You've got me in a situation where I can't win. If you're going to keep on stone-walling yourself until I bleed out, I rather save myself the trouble of fainting from that, and just admit I lost this time. Do you accept this surrender then?"

TD looked down at Richard for a moment, then smiled and called down below, "Well done! You are quite the worthy opponent!" Then to what seemed to be no one, "Get a medic down here, please! I don't want him to die on the floor!"

As if on cue, a pony (a unicorn, to be precise) in a nurse's uniform and a human appeared a few feet away from Richard in a flash of light. They had several articles of field medication equipment. As they patched Richard up, the announcer spoke.

"Congratulations, Richard Liu! You have successfully held your own against the champion! Bravo!"

The audience cheered and TD floated down to the ground just as the field surgeons finished their work on. Surprisingly, they did such a good job, it was almost as if he had never been wounded in the first place.

"Heh... This is the first time I actually admitted surrender for a long, long time," Richard said. "Of all the people I have fought, you would have to be one of the most powerful I met. By the way, those medics. I see that you have collected quite the cast of species of all of those other fandoms. I count that the unicorn is from Equestria, no?"

He then got up, and used some wind magic to help refresh his own body and clean himself up.

"Speaking of which, what do you think of me, Terror of Dimensions?" Richard replied. "I may not be the best my reality has to offer, but I ain't no slacker to fight either. I did figure out that ice was one of your weaknesses, did I?"

"Please, call me TD. It's more convenient for both of us. And yes, ice is a weakness, thanks to my brother," TD answered. He then seemed to register what Richard had said earlier.

"Wait, you know about Equestria?!" he asked, joyfully surprised, "And the fandoms?! Are you a Fourth Wall breaker too, or have you traveled that much?"

"You could say I'm a Fourth Wall Breaker. Hell, I originated from one of the worlds where fandoms remained fandoms. And I would have missed out on a lot of information and updates for each fandom, if my dear friend Yukari Yakumo didn't find a way to connect my own devices to the time-flow of a Real World," Richard said, as he chuckled. "And by the look of it, I say that you came from the same origins as me. So, that makes it that we're on the same boat, I guess."

"And you have yet to thank me, Richard Liu," A mysterious female voice said from within the crowd, before it was revealed to be a lady with a mob-cap and short blonde hair, along with a pink parasol behind her.

"Y-Yukari!?" Richard said.

"Now now, you did remember that as a 'master' of you, it is my duty to ensure that you have someone to measure against," Yukari chuckled. "And so I found this little place, and I have found from the previous match that this fighter, TD, would be a suitable challenge. Fitted in all-round combat, and his skill-set is not too different to yours, albeit its focus is towards different aspects. So in fighting him, you fight a alternate version of what you would have been, so that you can conquer yourself."

"TD... Did you know of all of this?" Richard asked his former opponent.

"If by that you mean that your author and my author collaborated into making the chapter to this story, then yes," TD nodded, "Though I'll admit, your 'master' coming in is just as surprising. I was originally under the impression that it was only you."

TD chuckled at the situation, then said to Yukari, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. I hope that the spectator seats were to your liking. Especially with the instant snack service. My last challenger, Luna Greyback, can't seem to get enough of it."

He pointed to a VIP section, where a silver wolf Faunus was chowing down on several snacks around her. Near her, waving down to TD, were seven familiar ponies from Equestria. The lavender alicorn among them was an all-too obvious indication of who they were.

"Hmhmhm... Quite right, TD. If you were to be truly a god, I would be willing to be your ally in supporting your divine ascent, with such respect to the right people." Yukari replied. "Caring, yet punishing. You actually remind me of what I wished to shape Richard, as a person who would follow his own path, not simple ideals of 'good' and 'evil'. And by the way, I might have had to remove some of Miss Greyback's rubbish myself. Still, I merely remain a spectator to the matches, and I will contribute to ensuring the arena is protected from any overwhelming clashes, like that of before, with several sukima barriers."

"Authors... Heh. Guess you're aware of that as well. I don't care where my destiny leads, so long as the one who pens my fate knows that I deserve a ending that is both realistic and deserving of my actions." Richard spoke with a smirk, before waving to the Mane 6. "And I guess the Six Elements of Friendship have come to see this spectacle. Who else that is famous in their lands are here? Sonic and his friends?"

"Well, Sonic couldn't make it, but Tails is here. As well as one of my OC's/Rogue personality, who so happens to be Tails's uncle. Oh, and a few others."

TD pointed to the Mobains in question, who was standing next to a red fox a bit taller than Sonic. Next to them, however, was a more odd couple: a red hedgehog, who looked very much like a Sonic recolor; the Equestrian siren Sonata Dusk (in her Equestrian form, no less); and beside them a pink pony filly with purple hedgehog quills instead of a mane and a fish tail instead of a pony tail. TD chuckled.

"And in case you're wondering why Twilight's here with the girls...well, let's just say that my wife likes to keep an eye on me from time to time."

Just then Pinkie Pie sneezed and was engulfed in pink flames, revealing a Changeling underneath; black in color, still with the pink mane and with pink wings to match, but both filled with holes, and eyes that looked like her normal pony eyes without a pupil. But instead of freaking out or anything, the group around her just laughed, and the Changeling soon joined in with them.

"Wife? Well, you're a lucky guy then. Twilight's a good wife for those have a liking to knowledge and magic, and someone who would protect their love." Richard said, as he looks at the people TD introduced. "Anyway, mind if I ask if there might be tag-team matches in the future, because I think that I'll sign myself as one of your partner choices. You fight quite like me, and our fighting styles compliment each other, so I bet we would make a good team. Until then, I will spectate the other matches for a while. And I might challenge you again, and get a better result, but that'll wait until much, much later."

"Absolutely!" TD stated, "Tag teams and solo groups are allowed. And I'd be more than happy to do a rematch with you. Who knows? Maybe you'll actually defeat me someday."

Just then, a trumpet blared somewhere in the distance and the announcer's voice called out, "New challenger approaching!"

"Well, that's your cue to get to the spectator stands," TD noted, "And just like I did with Miss Greyback, you may take the VIP seating areas as well. Maybe get to know the gang on a personal level. Although, I must warn you about Pinkie. Ever since we all discovered that she's a Changeling, she's found several ways to prank us, especially in regards of pretending to be someone else."

"Well, I had to deal with Tewi and Minerva, so whatever prank Pinkie may pull, I would find it in good humor." Richard said, before he made his way to a seat next to Yukari. He then let the insta-snack service conjure up a can of coke for him, as he raised it like a glass for cheers. "Now then, let the games continue!"

TD chuckled, then prepared himself for the next challenger.

* * *

 **Well, that was quite the fight! Lemme know who else he should fight and I'll put it in!**

 **Cya later guys!**


	3. Artilis

**This one is from** ** _Admirer Boy_** **. I like the idea of someone with a powerful weapon that allows him to do powerful stuff.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Artilis was not prepared to fight in an arena, especially when he had just suddenly been summoned there without warning. The roaring crowd, which comprised of multiple creatures big and small, only confused him all the more. He looked around in surprise.

 _Where am I?_

Trying to keep himself calm, he took a deep sigh. Soon he noticed a large screen on which he could see himself in the ring with his name on the screen. He understood the situation now; he was in some kind of battle arena. He smiled to see this.

 _I hope I'd have some competition today. It's been very long._

A look of determination could be seen on his face. He step towards the center of the arena. A loud voice called on a speaker as he did.

"Welcome, challenger! You have been chosen to face our champion in a fight to test your skills. Show us what you can do, kid, and give the audience the spectacle they want!"

Just then, the screen lit up with his full info and a theme was heard playing:

 _The secret side of me, I never let you see_  
 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
 _So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_  
 _I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

 _It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_  
 _It comes awake and I can't control it_  
 _Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_  
 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_  
 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
 _'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_  
 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_  
 _There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_  
 _No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_  
 _Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_  
 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I've gotta lose control, here's something radical_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_

Artilis raised his hands to the cheering crowd as the screen more clearly displayed his info.

[Name: Artilis  
Species: Human  
Age: (Physical) 19, (Real) 800+  
Weapon: Blade of Titan  
Abilities: Super Speed, Foresight, Forcefield, Immeasurable strength  
Residence: (Unknown)  
Occupation: Wielder of Titan Blade, Dimension Wanderer]

He looked around with his hands raised in airs. He had a calm expression on his face while he was feeling really eager to see his opponent.

Suddenly, a thousand clones of an eighteen year old boy dressed in SWAT equipment and gear surrounded the man and a voice said on a megaphone, "Do not attempt to move, or we'll be shooting ourselves!"

"What the..." Artilis said, being a little confused. All around him, he was seeing the same human with the same kind of weaponry in their hands. Now being calm was becoming a little hard for him. He made a forcefield around himself and expanded this with an explosion, forcing the clones to back off. TD, (in case it wasn't obvious), laughed as his clones stood their ground. He was floating above their heads, looking down at the human.

"I see that you have met mis amigos," TD said, "It's amazing what magic can do for you. However, this is not gonna be easy for you."

TD snapped his fingers and Artilis's shield suddenly disappeared. He then made a signal to his clones, and the clones all fired their weapons at once.

Artilis quickly jumped out of the the bullets way thanks to his super speed. 'That was really intense. I like it.' They targeted their weaponry towards him once again. But this time, he had wielded his weapon. A blade made of some unknown metal which was shining brightly. He blocked every single bullet which came towards him with the help of this blade.

TD smirked as the clones disappeared. He looked to Artilis and shouted, "Krii Lun Aus!" A purple burst of magic struck him and Artilis felt his being falter, feel weaker, more vulnerable. Almost immediately, without giving him a chance to register what happened, TD fired a burst of fire at the man.

 _That was unexpected. He has that ability_ , Artilis thought while he saw the burst of flames coming towards him. He quickly used his blade to shield him from the burst. The burst was pushing the blade very hard.  
"I'll not lose that easily." Though he was feeling weaker but he kept pushing the flames using the blade's power.

"Do you've any idea what this blade is?" He said with a smirk finally pushing away the burst from him. Soon his blade started to glow along with his body in white color.

"Powerful blade that gives you your power," TD stated, "Well, let's see you try this on for size. Supposedly, it works on as high a level as 30, but in my possession it can do SO much more."

Taking a deep breath, TD used another shout; the Disarm Shout.

"Zun Haal Viik!"

A burst of energy hit the sword in Artilis's hand, then it suddenly flew out of his grip and to the ground. TD then flew down and placed his foot on the blade.

"Let's see how well you fight now," he said with a smirk.

Artilis growled in anger.

 _He's smarter than he looks. His shouts are far more dangerous. I must get my blade back._

Some of his power had returned, but now as he was not wielding the blade anymore, it was next to impossible for him to defeat an entity like TD himself. But still, he was determined to keep on fighting.

"You'll see, my dear opponent," He said as his eyes started to glow in snow white light. "You'll see."

TD smiled and started chanting something in the dragon tongue. Artilis's foresight immediately told him that a large explosion was about to occur where he was standing. So he dodged to the side just a moment before it occurred. TD was surprised.

 _Wait, he predicted that? Oh dear. I hate fighting these guys._

TD smiled again. "Foresight, huh? Not easy to fight, but it's possible. There is one way to solve this...but I won't say it aloud. After all, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

"Let's see what you got then," Artilis said with a ironic smirk, while his eyes were still shining.

 _I just need a chance to get him away from the blade._

The blade was still far from his reach.

TD lifted his hands and started a non-stop onslaught of fire blasts and lightning strikes. Occasionally, he also let in a "Krii Lun Aus" to try and weaken his opponent some more. However, no matter what he did, TD never left the blade. He was smart enough to know that it wouldn't bode well if he did.

Artilis was evading and shielding himself from each and every attack. But he was waiting for his plan to work.

 _He'll soon get exhausted by non-stop energy attacks. Then it's my chance._

"So that's the best you got!" He said ironically as he evaded an energy attack, "Oh c'mon, I don't even have my blade now," he said shielding him from another attack, "Alas! I thought it was going to be a challenge." He kept mocking him in an attempt to make him more furious so hence his plan could work.

TD finally got frustrated and charged at Artilis, who dodged the attack and made a run for his blade. However, right when he was grabbing it, he noticed TD's smirk as his foresight warned him of the trap.

A little too late. An explosion knocked him away from the blade and TD laughed.

"Boom!" he shouted, "The ol' 'trap the weapon so he can't get it either way' trick! Foresight is good kid, but it has a flaw that's easily exploited: it predicts the attacks, but it doesn't mean that you'll be able to avoid it."

TD teleported back to the blade, lifted his hands and released a blast of lightning; at the same time, a barrage of meteors from above rained down upon Artilis. It was too intense to be evaded. Artilis was not able to get away from the attack in time and got rained upon by the meteor shower. As a final attempt to shield himself, he produced a forcefield. It wasn't strong enough to stand longer than a few seconds.

"Didn't see that coming," he muttered.

"Very funny if you have foresight," TD remarked, "Back where I come from, we call that a cruel irony. But now for an important question: do you yield?"

The audience started shouting, though it seemed that they were divided in their decisions.

"Yield!"

"Keep fighting!"

 _If I yield I'll lose my only purpose. If I fought I'll lose without Titan strength anyway._ Artilis thought for a while listening to the crowd.

"Yield!"

"Keep fighting!"

"Do me a favor and finish my misery!" He said bluntly.

TD smiled and said, "Then this is over! Congratulations!"

The crowd roared and the announcer came over the intercom.

"Well done, Artilis! You have successfully held your own against the champion!"

"That means you may have this back," TD said bluntly, as he picked up Titan and tossed it back to Artilis.

Artilis took his blade back and put this in the scabber. He had lost a battle after a very long time. But he was satisfied with this.

"That was worthwhile fight even if I lost the battle," He said "I must thank you for this."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," TD replied, "This is specifically designed to test your skills, and you showed much potential my friend. However, no warrior is without his weaknesses."

"I admit." He said, as his blade shined once again along with his body, and all his wounds were healed. "I'd consider going to nearest world to relax myself after this." He smirked. "Got any suggestions?"

"Equestria is nice this time of year," TD suggested, "but I also hear that the Land of Ooo has a nice festival occurring soon as well. I've got plenty more I could show you, if you just say the word. But don't feel like you have to leave just yet. You're always welcome to stay and watch the next fight as a spectator. And who knows? I may throw in a rematch in the future if you wish."

"Watching fights!" said Artilis, "That seems like a nice change after all those reckless fighting for centuries. Count me in." He said "After that I may like to visit some of the worlds you told me about." Then he smirked, "And if you're serious about rematch, just know that next time I won't go that easy on you."

"Oh you weren't being serious?" TD joked, "Next time I'll make sure to smash your face in. And use my full power too!"

Just then, the speaker blared again and the announcer shouted, "New challenger approaching!"

"Well, guess that's your cue," TD stated, "If you're gonna stay, try out the VIP section. Some of the previous challengers are up there now. I think you'll like the majority of them."

TD motioned to the VIP booth, where several creatures were watching. Among others, was a wolf Faunus, another human, and a woman who seemed to be some kind of ancient being. The Faunus and the human both had a ribbon pinned to them, perhaps to identify them as previous challengers.

"Sure," Artilis replied, "That seems nice."

With this he headed towards the VIP booth, excited to see new fighters and fights. TD chuckled as he watched him go, then prepared himself for the next fight...

* * *

 **Yeah, TD ended that fight rather quickly compared to the others so far. As much as I like the idea that Artilis had a weapon that made him very powerful, it also was his greatest flaw. But I'm pretty sure a rematch may arrive at one point, and it will probably be much better than before.**

 **Thanks again** _ **Admirer Boy**_ **! Anyone else want to challenge TD, let me know!**

 **Edit: Song used "Feel like a Monster" by _Skillet._**

 **"Are you not entertained?!"**


	4. Abraxas

**"Let's just smash him!"**

 **Sorry, had to do that for this AN. Also, wow! It's been forever since I got back to this! Thanks for your submission _ShadowBlitz009_! Check out his profile here on the site or on fimfiction under the username _Fragment Soul_.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Augh", Abraxas grunted as he was tossed through a portal and landed on the hard ground. "Fucking taint! The hell just happened?" he said.

Just then, he heard a loud cheer as an entire crowd of various sentient creatures screeched upon seeing him arrive.

"Good morning Abraxas!" a loud voice spoke over a loudspeaker, "Welcome to the Chaotic Arena Rumble!"

Abraxas stared up at the various creatures in confusion.

"This is some sort of gladiatorial ring? Well, shit. I'm down.", he said. "So, who am I fighting?"

"Glad you asked!" the announcer replied, "You shall be fighting our very own champion who organized this arena fight to test your skills against his might. Which of you will rise triumphant? Let's find out!"

"Are you gonna tell me who it is or are you gonna sit on the other announcer's boner all day?", Abraxas asked in an annoyed tone.

"Patience friend," the announcer said, "We have to put up your information up first."

Suddenly, a theme of some kind started playing in the background:

 _I've got a splitting headache_  
 _Two aspirin for the pain_  
 _I'm on a wagon rollin' like a freight train_  
 _Another darkest day_  
 _Always in harms way_  
 _I've got a new bruise swelling_  
 _Beaten by the bottle_

 _So beautiful and so strange_  
 _Scatter all the pieces_  
 _The puzzle will remain the same_  
 _So hideous, so deranged_  
 _Running through the tunnels_  
 _Lost inside the maze_

 _Tremble like an earthquake_  
 _Patience inside me_  
 _Crucifix of dragons_  
 _Nailed through the hard way_  
 _They won't forget me_  
 _All walls are bloodstained_  
 _As my will unravels_  
 _Broken like a bottle_

 _So beautiful and so strange_  
 _Scatter all the pieces_  
 _The puzzle will remain the same_  
 _So hideous, so deranged_  
 _Running through the tunnels_  
 _Lost inside the maze_

 _So beautiful and so strange_  
 _Dropping little pebbles_  
 _Locked inside of this head space_  
 _So hideous, so deranged_  
 _Winding through the tunnels_  
 _Lost inside of me_  
 _Lost inside of me_

 _You stole the matches_  
 _You lit the fuse_  
 _You let the boilers swell_  
 _I tie the noose on you_

 _So beautiful and so strange (so strange)_  
 _Scatter all the pieces_  
 _The puzzle will remain the same_  
 _So hideous, so deranged (deranged)_  
 _Running through the tunnels_  
 _Lost inside the maze_

 _So beautiful, you look beautiful_  
 _And so strange, but not as strange as me_  
 _So hideous, lock the boy inside me_  
 _So deranged, locked inside by you_

 _Lost inside of me_  
 _Lost inside of_  
 _Lost inside of me_  
 _Locked inside of_

A large screen displayed his information for the audience to see as the theme played in the background.

[Name: Abraxas Blacke

Species: Godzilla/Human Hybrid

Birthplace: [DATA EXPUNGED], Death Valley

SKills/Attacks: Atomic Breath, Atomic Beam (Stronger form of atomic Breath), hand to hand combat, Choke-slam, Charged Blows, Charge Nuke.

Occupation: Princess Twilight's Personal Guard.]

Abraxas stared up at the board, his eye twitching. "What, are you a fucking stalker or something?"

"No, but your author does reveal too much information," a voice said behind him. Turning around, Abraxas saw a human of about 18 standing before him, a bit short in comparison to the large hybrid. Looking over the human, he didn't look like much of a fighter; yet the mischievous expression in his eyes seemed to say otherwise.

"I know what you're thinking," the boy said aloud, "THIS is my challenger?"

The boy laughed as a second screen displayed his own information. After studying it for a while, Abraxas looked back to TD.

"Chaos Lord? What in Celestia's great white ass is that supposed to mean? Are you some alternate form of Discord or something?" Abraxas asked.

"Somewhat," TD replied, "But I'm FAR worst than Discord could ever be. Allow me to demonstrate..."

With a glow from his hands, TD suddenly teleported a reasonable distance away and floated up into the sky as a tornado of power formed around him.

"Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" he shouted, unleashing the built-up energy at Abraxas's form. Abraxas' long black hair spiked up immediately, black/red electricity arcing across it. He crossed his arms in front of him and braced himself for the blow. His arms stung as the attack made contact. After it was over, he decided to go all out from the start, and opened his mouth wide before unleashing a devastating blast of Atomic Breath upon the poor f***er floating above him. TD placed up a shield and the blast struck it, only managing to cause several large cracks to appear on it before he made it disappear. A grin sported his face.

"Impressive," he noted, "That's probably the best I've seen yet at this thing. But, is that all you can do?"

With a snap of his fingers, a shower of meteorites appeared from the sky and flew towards Abraxas, while at the same time the ground was covered in slippery soap suds.

Abraxas tried to avoid the meteors, but he ended up slipping on the soap suds. As he looked up from his position, he had only one thing to say before the meteors crashed into his face.

"God fucking damn it."

The meteorites all fell upon him at once, causing a large explosion that made TD close his eyes. But instead of being triumphant about it, TD groaned.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked no one in particular, "That was WAY too easy. Please tell me he's still in the fight?"

Just then, Abraxas rose from the crater, dark electricity arcing all across him. He planted a foot into the ground and launched into the air. He grabbed TD by the face and focused his radiation output into the palm of his hand. After half a second, he detonated it causing a series of small, but powerful explosions to blast TD's face, causing the Chaos Lord's body to spasm and twitch. He then threw TD into the ground and landed on TD's back with his knees, before flipping off of him and assuming a fighting stance.

TD didn't move for a while, but then his body glowed and he rose from the ground as if nothing had happened.

"Yes!" he cheered, "That's more like it!"

Lifting his hands, he fired a burst of red lightning at Abraxas, while simultaneously causing a clone of himself to appear behind the giant hybrid and release a second burst as well. The two bursts collided with him midway, causing a small explosion.

"Ooo!" TD winced in mock sympathy. "That was quite shocking!"

Abraxas was officially tired of TD's shit. Without breaking eye contact with the real TD, he grabbed the clone behind him and ripped it in half before throwing the pieces at TD and charging at him. TD may have been shocked, but he still waited until Abraxas was almost on top of him before shouting "Psyche!" and teleporting behind him, followed by a quick electric jolt once more. This time, the lightning was more intense and the duration of the attack lasted longer.

"You know you really shouldn't be trying to kill me," TD said bluntly, "The idea is not to kill in this fight. Seriously, you probably traumatized someone in the audience." He then thought for a second. "Oh who am I kidding? As long as you don't kill me, it's cool. I'm not trying to kill you if it helps."

Abraxas took the hit to the back and stumbled a little. He gave a small chuckle and said, "Gotchya Bitch" before detonating the radiation trail he left behind, with TD right in the middle of it.

"Oh for the love of-" TD managed before the radiation exploded in his face again. He stumbled back and shook his head. "I'm almost about to just end this in the blink of an eye... Emphasis on 'almost'."

With a cackle, he lifted his hands and the light around them suddenly darkened. His hands glowed with power and he stared at Abraxas intently.

"Try this on for _size_!" TD laughed, before firing a beam at Abraxas from his hands. Abraxas bent over backwards, dodging the beam, and charged at TD, bringing his fist up under his chin, uppercutting TD into the air. He then launched himself into the air and threw TD back onto the ground of the arena. He raised his hands into the air and a large black ball of swirling energy formed above him. It grew to an enormous size, nearly dwarfing the arena and its contestants. Abraxas whispered one thing under his breath, "GGgetrekt420blazeit360noscopefgt.", before bringing the Charge Nuke down on top of TD.

"Huh," he said after it finished, "I'm glad they have audience protection barriers."

"And I'm glad it usually takes a lot more than that to kill me," TD's voice said from behind as a stabbing pain erupted inside Abraxas's head. TD reappeared nearby with his hand outstretched towards the man as he held him in place with his powers, completely immobilizing him.

"I'll be honest," TD spoke, "I tend to hold back more than I let on. In truth, I could've killed you before you even had a chance to blink. But then again, where's the fun in that?"

He abruptly released Abraxas from his magical grip and held out his hand, giving a smile of congratulations.

"Gg, mate," the Chaos Lord said cheerfully, "And thank you for the fight. It was amazing!"

As if on cue, the crowd cheered loudly and the announcer spoke up on the intercoms again.

"Congratulations Abraxas! You have successfully held your own against the champion in the arena! Well done!"

Abraxas grinned at TD. "Yeah, you fight like a dirty little fucker, but what other way is there to fight? And ya gotta admit, I scared the shit outta you when I ripped your clone in half, but to be honest I wasn't sure that my plan with that was going to work. I thought you were going to read my mind and avoid the radiation trail."

"I try to avoid the mind-reading part," TD explained, "Especially if I'm not trying to kill someone. Chaos... is not very flexible on what that does to people. However, now that you mention it, I should've used some kind of prediction spell." He shrugged. "But hey. You did good. And if you're interested, I'll throw you a little deal like I did with the previous champions."

"Hmm?",Abraxas hummed, "What kind of deal?"

"See the VIP booth?" TD asked, pointing to the booth in question. In the booth, which was rather large, Abraxas could see the last three champions: a wolf Faunus, and two humans. The three of them were commenting to seven equine figures that sat in the booth beside them.

"In case you're wondering," TD spoke up, "The figures you're seeing up there are the Elements from Equestria, Starlight Glimmer, and the champions; Luna Greyback, Richard Liu, and Artilis. And you can sit with them and watch the next fight that comes around if you'd like. Plus, I may throw in a rematch or a pairing round. So, are you in?"

"Sure," Abraxas said, "But don't get mad when I give the next contender some outside help."

"Care to clarify?" TD asked, getting a curious look in his eyes.

"I might toss them a weapon or item that could be of use... or I'll just blast ya cuz' I'm a major dick," he said with a laugh.

"Well, what a coincidence!" TD chuckled, "Because the next round will be one where the contender is permitted to ask for help from one of the previous contenders, aka you and my friends up there. Be warned though, you're only allowed to help them by giving them a weapon, a new power, advice, or all three if you're that desperate to see them win." He grinned. "Who knows? Maybe it'll give them a better edge on me."

Just then, the announcer called out, "Clear the arena please! The next contender will arrive shortly!"

"Well TD," Abraxas said, "Good luck on your next fight. And if we ever do have a rematch, I'm not holding back."

"Just keep in mind, that Twilight up there is NOT your version of her!" TD replied with a smile, then turned to where a portal was opening up across from him.

Ready to take on the next challenger...

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! If you have an OC or even a canon character to use against him, please let me know! And if you wish to do the character yourself, let me know through a PM so we can plan a collab together.**

 **Otherwise, cya next time folks!**


	5. Michael N Watcher

**We're back at this again! Thank you** ** _Darkstalker728_** **for your submission! It was an honor collabing with you on this.**

 **Everyone else, please enjoy!**

* * *

Michael glanced around, shaking his head as he stood, his wings flat against his back. He looked around in confusion at the arena he had suddenly appeared in, a crowd cheering. Warily, he crouched, flaring his wings. As he peered around, a loud voice spoke over an intercom.

"Welcome, Michael N. Watcher!" the announcer greeted, over the roar of the crowd. "You have been randomly chosen to face out champion in the arena in a fight to prove your mettle against him! I hope you came prepared, because we are going to start this off with a bang! Also, congratulations for joining us on our first ever 'VIP Assistance' round, where you may ask any of the former combatants to have faced our champion for help in the arena!"

As the announcer finished, a large screen brought up the information on Michael, which he had to admit was rather accurate.

[Information:  
Name: Michael N. Watcher  
Species; Human with dragon wings  
Birthplace: Earth  
Skills/Attacks: Superspeed, magic, teleportation, time manipulation, sword fighting, self defense, elemental magic, archery, axe wielding, transformation.]

Michael grunted as he pulled a silver coin from his jean pocket, tossing it in his hand as if thinking.

"I'll fight alone, but thanks for the offer," He said as he flipped the coin into the air, catching it as it turned into his weapon of choice: a shaft of silver about five and a half feet long, wielding as its head a giant battle axe on one side while the other was a war hammer.

"You're not gonna have a theme to go with it?" a voice asked him, then suddenly another human materialized out of thin air in front of him. TD grinned as the board brought up his own information along with the theme that came with it.

"Nope!" Michael snapped, his glowing eyes flickering with lightning as black bolts flickered along his fingers, travelling down his weapon and causing runes etched in the axe head to ignite, each one burning with black light as he swung it one handed at his side.

TD sighed. "Suit yourself, I suppose." He then smirked. "Let's see how long you last..."

Suddenly, a wormhole appeared behind Michael and started dragging him towards it, while at the same time TD started to throw multiple fireballs at the human before him. Michael grinned as he snarled, "Skölir eka frá brisingr." Each fireball exploded five feet away from him, before he turned and raced to the opposite side of the arena from the wormhole, skidding to a stop as black lightning flickered around him, before he thrust a hand towards TD and a wall of water suddenly erupted out of nowhere in front of him, barreling towards the other human as he clenched his hand around his weapons handle, his fingers smoking as he prepared his next attack.

TD smirked and snapped his fingers (if you've seen previous content, readers, you'll know the truth about that). Immediately, the water evaporated into a huge cloud of steam that hindered Michael's vision. To make matters worse, TD made a swiping motion with his arms and the steam spread out across the entire arena, and the temperature dropped a bit so it was now just cold enough to prevent the steam from dispersing. TD was nowhere to be seen now, but his voice could be heard echoing from every direction as he started chanting in the language of the Dragons.

Michael grinned as he brought his axe swinging in an arc in front of him, releasing the elemental magic he had been storing up that his opponent had now made easier to use in the form of a giant arcing spike barrage of ice, before he muttered something under his breath and a huge wind gust swept through the arena, dispersing the steam. TD was startled, but it seemed that it had to do with the ice, and not the steam. Still, it had not broken his concentration enough to stop whatever chant he was performing. As he continued, his body started to glow immensely and he turned to Michael.

"Yol Toor Shul!" he shouted, unleashing an impossibly large burst of fire from his mouth, as he used what appeared to be a more powerful version of the fire Shout. While the fire barreled towards Michael, TD lifted his hands and red lightning fell from the sky, rapidly striking at the dragon-winged human. With a snort of contempt, he threw his axe, the blade icing over as it flew towards the incoming fire attack, striking it and freezing it solid. He whirled in place as lightning crackled around him, bringing an arm back then bringing it forward, throwing a bolt of black lightning that intercepted the red lightning, resulting in an explosion before he disappeared, reappearing hovering in the air, his wings extended as his axe flew back to his hand.

"Impressive," TD noted. "This may be the best one I've seen so far." Closing his eyes, TD spoke a sentence in Dragon: "Komeyt Sul!" (Let loose time!)

His eyes glowed white and he smirked at Michael, waiting for his next move. Michael growled before dropping towards the ground, changing right before he landed into a massive wolf with black fur, his eyes glowing blue as his axe landed with a thud beside him, the blade buried in the ground. With a howl, a shockwave exploded outwards from him, everywhere it touched getting covered with ice as dark figures materialized around him, resolving into shadowy wolves with pure red eyes.

D's smirk turned to surprise before the howl had occurred, as if he had seen the attack long before it happened, and it scared him. Before the ice reached him, he lifted his hands and shouted, "Impervius!" The ice rolled over him with no negative effects, then TD looked to Michael and shouted another spell, this time in a different language: "Tas!"

Several red colored magic cords appeared around Michael and his wolves, then quickly entangled them and bound them to the ground. For extra effect, TD had the cords tie their mouths closed as well, so no verbal spells could be used in the process. Michael glared at TD, before his entire body started vibrating rapidly. In a few seconds, he stood up from the ropes, his form returning back to his human form as he pointed straight at TD.

"So, that's how you wish to play." He snarled. "Then so be it."

He closed his eyes for a second, before opening them again and thrusting a hand at TD.

"Ha-di!" He snarled, as the hieroglyph for explode shimmered into existence right in front of his opponents face. Michael held out his other hand and his axe flew into it, the blade icing over as the air around him chilled to almost complete zero. TD growled, then shivered as the temperature dropped.

"Darn... too much..." he said to himself, then loudly, "Eat nightmares!"

A thousand streams of darkness and red lightning stuck all at once, starting a relentless barrage upon Michael while TD unleashed more of his power. Michael hissed, and suddenly all the attacks started to be reflected off an invisible barrier. He grinned as he looked at TD.

"Seem's you like the cold." He said mockingly, before pulling a bag that clicked out from inside his jacket. "Let me give you some more."

He reached inside and pulled a small stone tile from the bag, a rune that looked like an I drawn on it in golden ink. He brought it back, before throwing it at TD, yelling, "I hope you like my gift! It's Isa, the rune of ice!"

As the stone touched the ground in front of the other human, a thick coating of ice started to expand outwards from the impact point.

"Whoa!" TD shouted in surprise, barely managing to place up a shield in time. Still it took some considerable energy from him. He huffed for a bit, then did something that surprised the audience: he held up his hands in defeat.

"Well done, Michael," he said with a smile. "You have proven to be a worthy opponent. Congrats!"

The crowd cheered and the announcer came back.

"Well done, Michael Watcher! You have successfully held your own against the champion in the ring! Congratulations!"

Michael kept his guard up, his axe still at the ready. However, he let a small smile cross his face.

"Well, let's just say that you TD aren't the only powerful opponent I've fought." He said, before adding. "Also, you seriously need to put better time into getting data on new opponents. This was one of the only millions of futures in which I won, but you ended up getting hurt majorly by one of my attacks. I chose to go easy on you."

He flipped his axe into the air, and when he caught it, it was a silver coin again. He slipped it into his pocket before walking up to TD, holding out his hand.

"We may have just fought, but you're a powerful person. The kind I like to have as allies instead of enemies." Michael said, a small grin on his face. "Friends?"

Just in case TD tried anything, he channeled his elemental magic into his other hand, feeling it grow ice cold while he held back releasing it. TD smiled and shook his hand.

"Friends," he replied. "And in all honesty, I was going easy too. I usually don't use my full power, due to how destructive it is."

Michael smirked, releasing his hold on his elemental magic.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you in the future," He said, a sly glint in his eyes as he added a telepathic message. 'And this time we won't be fighting I hope. You'll find that I'm also a powerful 4th wall breaker Terror of Dimensions. Maybe sometime I can visit you in that one story?'

TD grinned. "Please, call me TD," he said aloud. "And I'll look forward to it."

"New challenger approaching!" the intercoms blared, and TD chuckled.

"Better get to the VIP section while you can," he stated. "Also, feel free to get acquainted with the previous challengers and with my family."

The last words were directed to the lavender alicorn and her friends, who were waving down to them. Michael nodded, before grinning.

"I look forwards ta' seeing you again TD," He said, before his form flickered as he started running super fast in one place, until he stopped and there were two of him. "But I'm afraid that I'm going to be a bit busy soon. My 'creator' is getting ready to write something with me in it, so my duplicate here will take my place. That okay?"

"Fine with me," TD said. "Now scoot!"

He chuckled as the one disappeared and the other walked up to the VIP section, then awaited the next arrival...

* * *

 **Nice job out there, Michael! Very well done!**

 **Don't be shy, ladies and gents! Submit your own OC to fight in the ring and let's get ready to RUMBLE!**


	6. Update: Season 2!

Well, unfortunately, this isn't an actual chapter like I would like it to be; this is an announcement. And before you say anything, for anyone who actually liked this series, I apologize for being absent on it for so long. I had to put this on hold for other ideas and such that came to mind, as well as getting my first job and stress-filled days of school. So, as a result, I have (up until recently) been unable to return to anything on hold. I am doing my best to turn that around, but it'll still be slow. So please, be patient.

Anyways, I'm about to start what I guess you could call Season 2 of the Chaotic Arena Rumble. If you're interested, please PM me with the OC (or canon character) you're interested in seeing TD go up against. They do not have to be at full power (some may still be in development, and that's perfectly fine; think of it as training for that character) and they can come from just about any franchise, comic, or show. Teams are allowed as well, especially if the character chosen is already part of a team.

Use the template below as a guide for whoever you submit, please:

 **Name:** (This includes whatever title they may have, or whatever name they are most commonly known by)

 **Species:** (Human, alien, dragon, etc. Even artificial or hybrid beings are allowed)

 **Birthplace:** (Homeplanet, current residence, etc; you don't have to be too specific, generalities are fine)

 **Skills/Attacks:** (Any forms of combat, powers, abilities, etc. are listed here. If you feel it's too long, try sending me a link to where I can see it in full through my email account, which is posted on my profile page's bio. But trust me when I say, the only time I'm gonna think it's too long is if it starts to take up close to half a page)

 **Weapons:** (If your character uses any weapon(s) at all, list them here and include any specifics on them that make them unique to other weapons of the same kind)

 **Occupation:** (This is to see exactly what it is that he does currently or what he did in the past. For example, you could say something like "Family man" or "Former Dictator." Anything you feel fits that category.)

 **Theme Song:** (This is purely optional, especially with OC's. I just like the idea of the theme playing off while the characters are introduced into the ring.)

 **Fun Facts:** (Any additional facts or details about the character(s) that you think would be interesting or necessary to share.)

There are many who have fallen before the Terror of Dimensions, and many who have proven a worthy challenge; which one will you be?


End file.
